


Never Going Back

by PastelAgender



Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, First Meetings, Gen, accidental arson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelAgender/pseuds/PastelAgender
Summary: Just a series of oneshots about things that get mentioned in Under The Pressure but not fully explained
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Transformers_Prime_AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974037
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ToraOkami303

Large footsteps could be heard stomping through the destroyed town. It was a small town in the middle of the Nevada desert. A tiny whimper can be heard from a destroyed house. As the large footsteps neared the whimpering got louder. The mech looked into the building and saw a tiny human curled up. There was no one else as far as the mech could see. He reached forward with his servo and pulled the human out of their hiding spot. "What did you find, Soundwave?" A deep voice said from behind the mech. Soundwave looked towards the voice spotting his leader.

Soundwave holds up the human in his servo towards Megatron. "Ah so one of those pathetic Earthlings. Just kill them and be done with it. There is no way that creature will survive long out here anyways." Soundwave nodded as Megatron started walking away. He set the human down and proceeded to aim his blaster at them. The human looked at him and Soundwave saw that their eyes were an unusual milky color. They seemed to be staring straight through him. As Soundwave charged up the blaster he heard another whimper come from the human before they said in a quiet voice, "Mommy?" 

Soundwave froze and started to think about what the word mommy meant. The human continued to sit there whimpering as Soundwave scanned through his processor. Finally he found that the word was the equivalent to a carrier. Soundwave looked at the human before putting away his blaster. He thought back to the last time someone called him carrier feeling sorrow at the thought of his missing sparklings. He pressed his servo against his chasis where Lazerbeak was currently docked. He looked back at the human and proceeded to pick them up off the ground. Soundwave commed for a groundbridge as he started walking back, already looking up the nutritional habits of humans. As he walks through the groundbridge he ignores Megatron staring at him. "Soundwave what did I tell you?" He said spotting the human in Soundwave's servos still very much alive. "We don't have the resources to take care of a human. You should have just killed them."

Soundwave looked at Megatron before holding the human closer. "Decoy: Under Soundwave's care. Soundwave: Decoy's Carrier. Megatron: Should respect Soundwave's wishes." He turned away from Megatron and moved to walk out of the bridge.

"I should have known your glitched up carrier protocols would've kicked in. Doesn't matter that human will be dead by the end of the week because we do not have the resources to care for a human here. You're only going to starve it to death." Megatron said, stopping Soundwave in his tracks. Soundwave glanced at him before continuing on. He walked down the halls to his quarters. He enters his quarters and then proceeds to set Decoy on the berth. He looked over the data he collected on human foods for a second before starting to make a list. He quickly skimmed through his schedule for any free time before marking that off as being out of the ship. He quickly wondered if Starscream could be dragged along and then also arranged him to be out as well. "Mommy?" He heard coming from the tiny human on the bed.

He quickly knelt down in front of them and gently ruffled their hair. They let out a tiny squeak as Soundwave thought about how much they were like Ratbat. He hoped that Ratbat was fine and Ravage was looking after his younger brother. He looked back at the young human as they grabbed onto the digits on his servo. "Mommy will protect me, won't you?" Decoy asked, staring blindly ahead. 

"Soundwave: will protect Decoy with his life." Soundwave responded, picking up the human and setting the human on his shoulder.


	2. Seeker Trine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: ToraOkami303

"Thunders please we don't need a third. I'm perfectly fine with it just being us. Also with Prowl getting his adult frame in a metacycle we don't have time to introduce a third into our dynamic." Starscream looking up at Thundercracker from his place on his lap. Thundercracker let out a vent before leaning forward and nuzzling his helm into Starscream's neck cables. 

"Star, love, we have to find a third or your creator's will give the throne to one of your brothers. If you're worried about not getting my attention you will always be first priority to me. Let's just meet who Jazz had found for us before just automatically dismissing them." Thundercracker said, stroking one of Starscream's wings in a calming manner. "Besides the klik you find a conjunx worthy of your time and attention you'll push me to the side." 

Starscream pushed back from Thundercracker's embrace and glared at the blue seeker. "Don't you ever say that. I won't ever push you aside. I don't care who I take as my conjunx my trinemates always come first no matter what. I refuse to leave your side." Starscream pressed his forehelm against Thundercracker's before offlining his optics. They both just focused on each other through their bond enjoying each other's presence in their sparks before Starscream let out a vent. "Okay I'll go meet the mech Jazz found but I reserve rights to leave immediately if I don't like how they feel. You've spoiled me with making your em field feel comfortable to me and I don't want a third that doesn't feel correct." 

Thundercracker chuckled before giving Starscream a kiss on his cheekplate. "Anything for you, my Star. I'll comm Jazz in a klik. For now I just want to continue cuddling. We never really have time for it since you got your adult frame." 

\------- 

It was about a couple orns later when Jazz was able to set up a date between the three of them. Starscream and Thundercracker were sitting in a booth at a bar Jazz played at every so often. Jazz had told them that the mech would meet them here. Starscream kept his optics on the door as Thundercracker looked around the bar itself. "I give him 3 groons if he doesn't show up we are going to leave and yell at Jazz later." Starscream said leaning against Thundercracker. Thundercracker looked down at the smaller seeker before wrapping one of his arms around Starscream’s thin waist.

“I honestly hope he will show up but if he doesn’t, we can go watch a vid instead.” Thundercracker said. He looked towards the entrance of the bar as Starscream just snuggled into his side. He noticed a couple grounders looking at them with disgusted looks on their faces. Thundercracker ignored them thinking they were just jealous about how openly affectionate seekers were. He moved slightly to block Starscream from the stares not wanting to break up a fight. After a few breems, a black and purple seeker walked into the bar. Starscream sat up almost immediately keeping his optics on the mech. The seeker looked around the bar before spotting them. A look of shock appeared on his face before he made his way over. The seeker slid into the booth across from them looking them both over. “Okay either this is a set up or Jazz really landed me a date with the future Winglord of Vos and his bodyguard.” The mech said watching them.

“Oh so Jazz did send you. Well I can tell you for certain that this is no prank. I really don’t have time to indulge Jazz with his pranks. May we have a designation?” Starscream asked, looking the mech over. He glanced at Thundercracker to see him staring intently at the other seeker.

“The designation is Skywarp. And even if it’s not a prank spoiled princelings aren’t my type. That and yer pet there is giving me the creeps with his staring. So if ya don’t mind, I’mma head off. I’ve better things ta do with my time than entertain nobles.” Skywarp said practically sneering. Starscream sat back a bit shocked before letting out a small laugh. “What’s so funny? Do ya find me amusing oh great lord Starscream.”

“Now I definitely see why Jazz was trying to get me to agree to a date with you. You are going to do just nicely.” Starscream said after composing himself. He had a sly smirk on his face and amusement in his field. “I need a third that isn’t afraid to talk back despite my royal standing. Too many seekers would just immediately bow down to me and let me take advantage of them. I don’t need that. I need someone that isn’t afraid to speak their mind even if it contradicts what I say.”

“Have ya lost yer marbles or something? Why should I be yer third? What do ya got ta offer?”

“Well considering you don’t care about status or anything. All I have to offer is safety and a place you will never be judged. If you are still unsure then just allow me and Thundercracker to court you. If at any point you feel like it won’t work out we will leave you be and never bother you again. What do you say?”

“Fine. I accept ya offer. But only because ya intrigue me. Now shall we start this date or what?” Starscream gave Skywarp a smile as he waved down a waiter. He was excited to see how this would end up.


	3. Skywarp's Accidental Arson

Skywarp honestly didn’t think the cycle would go this way. They were currently outside the apartment building as smoke billowed out of it. Starscream and Thundercracker were standing in front of him checking him over for any injuries. Jazz and Prowl were off to the side talking to the fire chief about what happened. Starscream backed up after a while before leveling Skywarp with a glare. “What in the pits had possessed you to almost burn the apartment down?” Starscream asked.

Skywarp looked at his trine leader as he started explaining what happened. It was earlier in the cycle. Prowl and Thundercracker were both at enforcer training. Starscream had left to visit the archives to finish half of a project he and Skyfire were working on. And Jazz was out getting the bar set up for opening. Skywarp was left completely alone. He had been zoned out for groons laying on the couch. He was watching something on the vid screen, but it wasn’t keeping his attention. “TC, ya should bring meh some goodies.” Skywarp called out into the empty apartment. After not hearing anyone answer him, he sat up and looked around. “Oh, yeah, everyone else is out.”

He stood up from the couch and stretched his arms up. Humming to himself, he made his way into the kitchen to look for some goodies. He rummaged through the cabinets trying to find anything to eat. Looking around one more time, he spotted Thundercracker’s cookbook and got an idea. He flipped the book open looking for anything that looked simple to make. After finding a recipe that looked good, he walked around the kitchen grabbing the ingredients listed. He set the ingredients down and walked over to Jazz’s stereo. Skywarp put in a random cd and pressed play before walking back into the kitchen.

He read over the recipe again before starting to mix everything together. Humming and dancing to the music, Skywarp started pouring the treats out onto a baking sheet. He slid the treats into the oven before looking back over the recipe. He looked at the cook time and groaned. 3 breems would take too long. He decided he was going to turn the temperature up so they would cook faster. After turning up the temp and setting a timer, Skywarp walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch. As soon as his helm hit the armrest he slipped into a light recharge. A while later, he woke up to the timer going off. And the smoke alarm going off. And the smell of smoke.

Quickly he sat up and looked over to the kitchen only to see that the stove was on fire. “Oh, frag!” He exclaimed standing up and running over to the fire to try and put it out. He grabbed what he believed to be a pitcher of water and poured it on the fire. He backed away only seeing that his action had made it worse. “Frag Star’s gonna kill meh if he finds out.”

Immediately after he says that the front door crashes to the ground as 2 firefighters run in. One of the mechs grabs a hold of Skywarp and carries him out of the building as the other tries to get the fire under control. As soon as they got outside, Skywarp was brought to a medic that was onsight to get checked for any injuries. Shortly after that Prowl, Jazz, and Skywarp’s trine arrived having heard news of the fire. There was an odd red and blue mech that arrived with Starscream but he stayed back as Skywarp’s trine started in on him. Which leads us back to the present. Starscream’s glare softened at the story and pulled Skywarp into a hug. “You are not allowed to be left alone in the apartment again.”

Jazz and Prowl walked over as Starscream let Skywarp go. “Okay so it’s been decided tha Sky’s gonna be comin with meh ta work from now on.” Jazz said, a light chuckle in his voice. “Which is good because I need more server’s anyways and Sky knows his way around a bar.”

“That and we can’t let the same situation happen again. Our neighbors are already mad at us as it is.” Prowl said as he looked at the building. “Anyways Me and Jazz are going to stay with Blaster and Soundwave until the building is safe to enter again.”

“I’ll call up Skyfire and see if he’ll let us stay there. It’ll help because me and him have a project due and his apartment is closer to the archives. Speaking of which.” Starscream said before walking over to the mech that came with him. Thundercracker looked at the mech suspiciously before turning to Jazz and Prowl.

“Who’s that?” He said glancing over at the two every so often.

“I don’t know, honestly. He hasn’t told me he made a new friend.” Prowl said, also looking at the two. “But I’m sure he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“He better.”


End file.
